


On The Outside, Looking In

by Pantherlily



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherlily/pseuds/Pantherlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know about anyone else but I enjoy the very minor bit of Anderson. Thought it would be interesting and different to see the BAU through his eyes. . Expect possible spoilers from up to season six. One shot drabble. Rated for some swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Outside, Looking In

It's hard to believe that I've worked for the FBI for almost seven years now. Most people don't really give a second glance. I have watched agents come and go from the Bureau, most of them not even knowing my name. I am okay with that though. I didn't take this job to get noticed, I took it to help one of the best units within the FBI. Maybe if I tried to get noticed I could become an SSA and go out into the field and profile killers but honestly, I'm content with what I do.

Believe or not, I am an ambitious guy. How else would I have been able to get a job working within the FBI? I am okay with being one of the grunt workers. I'm good and efficient at my job. I'd have to be, after what happened with Elle Greenway. Honestly, I thought Hotch was going to fire me there on the spot. His intense, piercing gaze as he glared deep into my soul at the hospital almost made me piss my pants.

While I've worked with the BAU team on some cases, I am not really part of their close group. Well, they are more like a family. I stand on the outside and look in, catching glimpses of their lives and their personalities as the days and years go by.

Aaron Hotchner: He is easily the most intense member on the team. A lot of people whisper about his stoic demeanor and his emotionless expressions. When really, it's his eyes that express his feelings the most. You don't need to be a profiler to know that in my opinion. Grant it, he does a lot of glaring and despite popular belief, he does smile from time to time. What happened to his ex-wife was tragic and I was surprised when he asked me to be a pallbearer for her funeral. Of course I said yes. His eulogy was beautiful and touching.

Jason Gideon: I never really spent much time with him. In fact, my entire time working with him I don't think he ever spoke to me. He seemed like an okay guy and his profiling skills are some of the best the Bureau has ever seen. It was a shame what happened to him.

Dr. Spencer Reid: The only person on the team, I'm pretty close with. Gina, my partner, and I made up a drinking game for Reid where he has to answer Star Trek questions in a certain amount of time. Gina and I usually end up drunk before Reid even takes a sip. Sure he is nerdy and he can't help but tell you everything he knows, but he's fun to hang out with. But lately he has been distant, especially with the death of Agent Prentiss.

Jennifer "JJ" Jareau: A beautiful blond, and way out of my league. I recall the time I told her I was more than a pretty face, when I had gotten her information faster than she expected. Research is my specialty after all. She did a marvelous job at being the liaison with the press. The team lost a great asset to the team, when she left to go work for The Pentagon.

Emily Prentiss: I wasn't sure about her at first. She's ambitious and hard working. I was never really that close to her but that didn't make her death any more tragic. I met her mother once and come to think of it, I don't think she was her own daughter's funeral. That's weird…

Derek Morgan: The funny man in the group. He picks on Reid, but in a brotherly way not a malicious one. He does some crazy shit sometimes but everything he does is for the team. His dedication and compassion in cases is unparalleled to any else.

David Rossi: Profiler and writer extraordinaire. He is arrogant and his humor is an acquired taste but he's a good guy. I've not had much interaction with him personally but he has my respect. He was one of the founding fathers for the BAU.

Ashley Seaver: The new kid on the block. I'm not really sure about her yet. She's too new to form any opinion or conclusions about. But she seems like she has the potential to be a good profiler.

Elle Greenway: My one big fuck up. I suppose we all have at least one in our lives. I will never forget mine. Hotch had told me take her home during the Fisher King case, not realizing he meant that I should stay with her, not merely drop her off. When he sent me back, the message in blood was all I could stare at. Why hadn't I understood my orders? Was it because I was still too new? I should have known better. I should have been there to protect her and I'd failed. She never spoke to me after that and then like that, she resigned and we never saw her again.


End file.
